


Wax paper

by TransShinobu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Crushes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Secret Crush, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SERIOUS STORY IN 3 YEARS FSDFHGSJDHGfj, THIS IS NOT GEN THEY ARE CRUSHING, anyway so basically theyre baking thats all you need to know, by the way if you ship incest or anything get off my fic fuck you i hate you, gee shinobu how come happy elements lets you have three boyfriends, this is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransShinobu/pseuds/TransShinobu
Summary: “U- ahh, umm, Suou-kun, I- I believe we may have mixed the batter enough now de gozaru.”“Yes, yes of course! Thank you for noticing, yes. Of course.” He quickly backed off, his own face burning a red so intense that he could feel it. He whipped around to look into the oven and waited for his heartbeat to calm down.A Suou should not be acting so undignified.





	Wax paper

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically i was up at 1 am last night and started yearning and theres no fucking fics for them yet (i caught yall SLIPPING) so i GUESS i have to do everything myself around here.
> 
> Anyway pls don't bully me for this I'm just doing what I gotta :pensive:
> 
> ALSO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BAKING I LOOKED AT KITCHEN-ADDICTION AND SERIOUSEATS FOR INFO last time i tried to bake i genuinely made a monster i thought i was going to die
> 
> Also I barely proofread this and I have not shown this to anybody xoxo we stupid

Tsukasa stared down at the destroyed pastries in front of him, unsure what he was doing wrong.

He had rented the Yumenosaki kitchen after school in the hope of baking himself some sweets - namely, strawberry danishes. Sure, he could just go home and have servants bake it for him, but where was the fun in that? As dear Hajime had taught him, sometimes handmade foods were superior to all else.

Everything had been going well up to this point. He had mixed the strawberries, nutmeg, and sugar. He had thawed the puff pastry ~~in the microwave~~ and added the eggs and water. He had reduced the strawberries, made the filling, had done everything as perfectly as a Suou should.

So why did the pastry insist on shredding itself whenever he tried to pick it up off the tray?!

It was infuriating.

He was a Suou, for Christ's sake! He should be able to make such a simple dish, he had even used puff pastry instead of making it from scratch! Why-

The door creaked open somewhere behind him and Tsukasa whirled around. His face was already starting to burn as he positioned himself in front of the ruined heap of strawberries and dough, determined not to let anyone else see his shame. God forbid it was someone like Izumi or that dreaded Leader... He would never live this down.

In their stead, he was greeted by the small form of his classmate Shinobu Sengoku, arms full of small boxes. He shuffled away from the door, breathing more heavily than usual, and carefully set the stack on the small table. He wiped his forehead and sighed, presumably having not seen Tsukasa yet.

It was when he finally turned towards the counter that he noticed, a small squeak of surprise slipping past his lips.

"A-ah! Suou-kun! I didn't see you there... What are you doing in here de gozaru? I rented the kitchen out for this time slot."

When Tsukasa's face twisted a bit, he quickly backpedaled, arms waving in front of him rapidly.

"Of course, you were here first! You should definitely stay if you want to de gozaru! I have no qualms with it, in fact, I would prefer you to stay! I didn't-"

He was stopped with a firm "Thank you, Sengoku-kun. I was not aware you had already rented this time slot, as I had as well. It appears Yumenosaki is at fault for the _scheduling error_ . However, it is as you have said. We both paid our _fare_ for these time slots, and I presume we will stay out of each other's ways, so there should be no _problems_."

The relief was evident on Shinobu's ~~cute~~ ~~adorable~~ ~~attractive~~ face and he only gave a curt nod in response before turning back around, opening his boxes, and getting to work.

Tsukasa turned back to what he was doing, pretending to be invested in filling the next batch of puff pastry, but watched Shinobu setting up out of the corner of his eye. Cookie cutters, ingredients for cookie dough, and 4 small packs of icing in different colors.

No, he reminded himself, it was none of his business. He needed to focus on what he was doing so he didn’t fuck up again.

They worked in silence for another good 5 minutes, each unknowingly stealing small glances at the other, until Shinobu suddenly turned to Tsukasa. He wrung his hands nervously, clearly reluctant to ask what he wanted to.

“Er, Suou-kun, do you have any extra eggs de gozaru..? I appear to have not brought enough.”

“Extra... eggs?” Tsukasa looked at Shinobu’s batter in confusion. He appeared to have enough for about 10 cookies and had already put in two eggs. “I don’t understand why you would need more. If you add any more, your cookies will become far too _mushy_. May I ask who you are making them for?”

Deciding not to acknowledge his mistake, Shinobu smiled lightly, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “They are for my fellow Ryuseis to thank them for being there for me. I’m also making some for myself, to make sure they’re okay to share de gozaru.”

It was then that Tsukasa noticed the colors of the four icing packets (red, green, blue, and black) and wondered why that hadn’t occurred to him earlier.

Well, he supposed it didn’t matter now that he knew and set the oven timer to fifteen minutes while putting the latest attempt at danishes in. He paused, listening to Shinobu starting to mix his batter, and turned t-

Dear god he was whipping it like crepe batter.

“Sengoku-kun, please do not do that. You’re getting too much air into it. Your cookies will _bubble_ too much in the oven.”

He turned, visible eye wide and a dark red on his cheeks.

“I- I’m very sorry de gozaru! I had no idea- I have not made cookies before, so I don’t know I’m meant to do de gozaru… I just watched a Food Network show last night and thought it might be a good idea.”

Tsukasa ~~wondered if he had watched Worst Cooks in America~~ smiled lightly, walking over and pressing up behind him, hand helping guide Shinobu’s on the whisk.

“Here, I will _assist_ you. If that’s ok, of course.” Hearing no refusal, he tilted the bowl with his other hand and slowly guided Shinobu’s in mixing it properly. He could feel the rapid pulse pounding beneath his fingers and chest but decided not to say anything, and instead continued to stir the batter and wonder how far he could push this. Only one way to find out!

He slowly splayed his fingers out on the whisk, letting them hesitantly brush against Shinobu’s before lightly moving them on top of the nervous boy’s, continuing to stir the whole time.

“U- ahh, umm, Suou-kun, I- I believe we may have mixed the batter enough now de gozaru.”

“Yes, yes of course! Thank you for noticing, yes. Of course.” He quickly backed off, his own face burning a red so intense that he could feel it. He whipped around to look into the oven and waited for his heartbeat to calm down.

“Does it look okay de gozaru?” Came Shinobu’s timid voice, and Tsukasa spun around so fast to stand up that his heels slid backward and he fell right on his ass.

A Suou should not be acting so undignified.

He stood up stiffly, brushed himself off, and peered into the batter bowl. It looked near perfect! Ah, what ~~love~~ ~~adoration~~ practice can do. 

“You have done a _marvelous_ job, Sengoku-kun.” He tilted his head lightly to steal a glance, having felt Shinobu’s breath tickling his cheek, and their eyes locked together. The smaller boy was so close to him right now, he could so easily lean in, just lean in and- he leaned backward, backing away once more.

Shinobu’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, and both their hearts imploded.

They both jumped backwards and looked away.

Tsukasa’s hand flew to his chest, breathing almost erratic. Surely this couldn’t be good for him, not at all. His actions-- his feelings-- were going to bring shame to the Suou name.

...What if he simply didn’t tell his family?

This was not a good train of thought.

He turned his attention back to the oven, pulling his danishes out and placing them on the top burners to cool. Shinobu took his place, putting the cookies in the oven (when had he shaped them? That had been quick) and backing away with a soft sigh. He avoided eye contact, staring at the floor as he tried to slip his apron off.

“Would you like some _assistance_ Sengoku-kun?” What the fuck why did he say that for the love of god somebody just gag him already holy s-

“That would be nice de gozaru, thank you very much.” Well. Alright then.

He slipped behind Shinobu once more, hands fumbling to undo the knot, knuckles brushing against his waist as he struggled. Why was he having so much trouble with such a simple task? 

Eventually ~~unfortunately~~ it slipped off. He had taken his own off already and the two went to hang them back up, shoulders and fingers brushing the whole way there.

They waited for Shinobu’s cookies to finish baking (when had Tsukasa gotten invested in this) and pulled them out. Shinobu tried to open the icing package and struggled, fingers picking uselessly at it. Tsukasa was about to offer to help again when Shinobu put the package into his mouth and started shaking it around like a dog with a chew-toy until it tore open, blue icing splattering his lips and cheek.

He grinned and spread the surviving icing onto two of the cookies. Were those supposed to be fish-shaped or were they just wildly deformed?

When all the cookies were iced and placed into the fridge, the red-head impulsively stood up, hand shooting out and wiping the assorted icing colors off Shinobu’s cheek, pausing, and moving slowly to his lips. His thumb paused there, ~~feeling wondering what if it wasn't his thumb what if it was~~ \- wiping the rest of the icing off and grabbing a napkin to clean his fingers. They looked at each other again, both unable to look away at this point. He was definitely going to be disowned one day.

“You um- had something. On your _face_. So I… got it. Apologies.”

“It’s ok de gozaru! I- this ninja cannot say he did not like it. Ah, Suou-kun, would you like to bake again together sometime..?”

“YES-” He cleared his throat, “I mean, yes. That sounds lovely. On that note, could you help me with these danishes for a moment..? I am _worried_ they will stick to the pan once more. I cannot seem to get them _right_.”

“They’ve been sticking to the pan de gozaru?” Shinobu shuffled over, face still covered in pink, and looked down at them. “It’s because you are using aluminum foil de gozaru; you should use wax paper, I think.”

Tsukasa stared down at the tray, silent.

“ _Ah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end without wanting to rip my throat out i wuv you
> 
> Is this ooc this feels ooc
> 
> \--> im on yutashino.tumblr.com


End file.
